


Dream Hosts

by UniversesAdrien



Category: NCT (Band), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fights, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Mystery Twins, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, Protect Park Jisung (NCT), References to Ouran High School Host Club, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversesAdrien/pseuds/UniversesAdrien
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY, IF SOMETHING TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ. IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY NOR IS IT MEANT TO HURT NCT OR ANY OTHER ARTISTS. THIS IS INSPIRED BY OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I DO NOT OWN OHSHC.Welcome to SM Academy, the most elite private school in all of South Korea! The NCT Host Club is where the most handsome boys, who happen to have way too much time on their hands, entertain young men and women who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as SM Academy, the playground for the super-wealthy and beautiful!OrAfter enrolling in SM Academy, Park Jisung struggles to find a quiet place to study. Who knew that stumbling into the abandoned Dance Room 3 would change the young student's life forever, especially after meeting a certain Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. You're What?! - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new chaptered fic! This story is inspired by Ouran High School Host Club but it's not exact to the manga. I hope you all enjoy and have a nice day!

"All these rooms and I still can't find an empty one. What kind of school is this?" Jisung mumbled under her breath. She sighed one last time before looking up at the black and white label.

"Dance room 3, huh? I heard this was abandoned, so this should be my paradise." Gently, she placed her hands on the door handles and turned them. Jisung squinted through her glasses and tried to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness coming out of the room. Wasn't this supposed to be empty?

"Welcome!" Spoke 19 other voices, where three sat in throne-like chairs and the rest surrounded them. The one on the left had soft pink hair and a toothy grin. The one in the middle looked intimidating but also extremely beautiful. And lastly, the one on the very right was rather friendly-looking; Jisung felt sudden warmth and calmness flood over when she looked at him.

"Oh, you must be that new transfer student! Welcome to the NCT Host Club! I'm Taeyong, the king of this magnificent palace! On my left or your right, is Kun! He's part of the V side of the club, while Jaemin, on my right, is part of the Dream division. We're the top force in running this gracious club and hope you always stay with us!" Taeyong, the now not-so-frightening person in the middle said. Jisung was exasperated at this point, wanting to get out of there as soon as she could. Jaemin's expression softened when he saw Jisung's face churn in panic. He slowly got up and walked his way over to the shaking person, smiling brightly before speaking in his usual loud voice.

"You look scared, little one. What, the cat caught your tongue?" Jaemin teased, his pearly whites sparkling in the beautiful lighting. Jisung swallowed thickly. She quickly backed up and looked around for an exit, but her panicked self couldn't find one.

"I-I'm so sorry, I think I'm in the wrong place-" she started to say but was soon cut off by Jaemin's beautiful laughter.

"Nonsense! One can never be in the wrong place! This must be destiny! Don't you think, boys? Welcome to our wonderful club! Dongyoung here will happily show you the ropes! He also goes by Doyoung if you're more comfortable with that," Taeyong spoke smoothly, leaning over the shaking girl. Jisung shook her head rapidly and sprinted towards the door she had finally found. But as Taeyong said, it must have been destiny, because as soon as she ran, a random banana peel caught her steps.

**_BOOM_ **

"Ow-! Ow! Okay, that hurt," Jisung hissed, rubbing her knee, only to find a slightly large gash. Taeyong gasped and sprinted to her, ordering two others to get the first aid kit and the nurse. No one paid attention to the broken vase until Doyoung pointed it out.

"Isn't that the vase an investor gave us not too long ago?" He questioned. Johnny's eyes widened while Ten slapped him upside the head, scolding him for worrying more about a vase and not the hurt individual.

Taeyong huffed and cleaned up the cut as much as he could, but ultimately told Jisung to change so it could be covered properly. Jisung sighed in defeat and got up to go to the changing rooms. With the help of Chenle and Mark, she was able to get there quickly and luckily, in one piece.

As she entered the changing room, she became confused with why they would give her a male uniform but changed into them. It was just clothing after all. After wincing and a little struggling, Jisung was finally changed and cleaned up. Of course, everyone had questions, but Jisung couldn't avoid the fact that all of them thought she was male.

"That uniform looks adorable on you! Almost like a female, don't you think, Doie?" Yuta giggled out. He took the glasses from Jisung's hands and replaced them with much nicer looking ones that were also not broken from the sides.

"Yes, of course. Now that you're all cleaned up, we can discuss the broken vase matter." Doyoung spoke sternly. Taeyong sighed dramatically as Dejun pouted and nodded. Jisung's eyes widened and started to panic.

"You didn't even like that vase, why care so much for it now?" Jaemin huffed.

"A vital investor gave us that thing! It cost a lot of money, and now this student has to pay for it." Doyoung's hands landed on his hips. Yangyang yawned and swung his legs back and forth, laying his head on Dejun's shoulder. They watched the scene unfold and the pure fear in Jisung's eyes.

"It's only a couple hundred thousand. You'll have no problem paying that much! Right, transfer student?" Jaemin wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders.

"How could a vase be so expensive?! And I have a name, you know!" Jisung's panicked voice rang through the room. Jaemin simply laughed and continued to tease her.

"Oh? Then what is it?" From there, all 20 of them looked at her intently, as if her name was something they've been waiting for their whole lives.

"I-It's Park Jisung." She muttered quietly. Doyoung's ears immediately picked up, making him resemble a bunny even more. 

"You're the incredibly intelligent student that my father was talking about! You're not just a transfer student! I even saw your scores and they even put Renjun's to shame. Truly something else, Park Jisung." Jisung's ears turned red and turned to leave the room, but once again, it was stopped. That voice that Jisung declared was created by someone to annoy the shit out of her.

"Does that mean you can't afford to pay for the vase?" Yuta asked, swinging his feet back and forth while leaning against Johnny. 

"Correct, he's here strictly on scholarships, so he can't afford it- ow Taeyong, let me speak! Look, we're in need of a housekeeper of some sort, like a butler, kind of, so if you want to pay off your debt sooner, then I suggest you take the offer." Crap. Jisung forgot about the stupid expensive lamp. She also forgot that they didn't figure out she wasn't a guy. 

"F-Fine, I'll do it." Jisung huffed, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance. 

"Wonderful! Mark can talk to you about your duties, and if you do well the first week, you'll be promoted to a host! Which will help with paying off your debt even faster than before!" Jaemin spoke enthusiastically. He twirled around happily but was stopped when Jeno tripped him. 

**_SPLAT!_ **

"There goes the cake."

"Damn what did the cake do."

_Next Day_

"I don't understand, they made you their maid because you broke a vase?! How much is it?!" Jisung's brother, Jaehyun, yelled out. Jisung winced at her brother's tone and looked away in embarrassment. 

"One of the members told me it was 'only a couple hundred of thousand' and it took every part me not to through my bag at him." Jaehyun paled even more and eventually, fainted. Jisung scrambled to catch him but he was just too heavy, so she fell right next to him.

"Why does this keep happening? I swear I catch you like three times a week!" Jisung huffed and stayed there until he woke up.

"Maybe you should get that checked out..." She spoke through her food.

"Yeah, maybe."

"No, I'm serious."

"I know, I know. What should I make for dinner?"


	2. You're What?! - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin finds out. Jisung might have come across a couple of enemies, but at least one of them doesn't act on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was quite hard.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> TW/ Transphobia,

"Alright, Jisungie! Your last task of the day is to buy us some coffee and tea!" Jaemin's voice rang through the club room. Jisung groaned inwardly and cursed at the loud boy.

"What kind of instant coffee do you like?" She asked plainly. This time, multiple heads turned to her. They all looked at her in confusion, as if she said something that was forbidden. Jisung raised an eyebrow before continuing, "And what kind of tea should I get?" 

"Instant coffee?" Jeno asked, head tilting to the side. He kind of looked like a Samoyed dog.

"Do poor people not have the time to grind their coffee beans? That's so sad!" 

Jisung started to visibly pale by the comments made by the students. She couldn't believe that they didn't even know what instant coffee was, and they never even told her what kind of tea to get!

"It's just coffee mixed in with hot water. I can get coffee beans too if you're that bothered by it." Jaemin still didn't say anything, so she rolled her eyes and left the club room to go get their damned coffee and tea, which was never specified as to what kind they like. 

After a long walk to the store, Jisung found herself looking at many types of teas and coffee. She couldn't believe they didn't know that instant coffee existed. She was also mildly offended by the fact that instant coffee was for only 'poor people'. Now, how ridiculous was that?

"Oh, welcome to the NCT Host Club! You must be new!" Taeyong purred. Yuta gave the leader a slight glare but quickly walked to the nervous boy and sat him down.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just here to see Jisung. I'm here to pick them up." The boy stuttered out. Jaemin became protective and frowned. 

"He's out running some errands for us. Who are you and what do you want with him" Jaemin huffed out. His voice was cold and his glare didn't help this boy's nerves. What did help his nerves, was the fact that he was much taller and buffer than this pink-haired Jaemin.

"I'm his brother, Jaehyun. I'm here to pick him up. Now, who the fuck are you, strawberry?" Jaehyun gritted out, he adjusted his shoulders and stood up. To everyone else, Jaehyun looked intimidating as hell, but if Jisung was here, she would have said he looked as ridiculous as their apartment complex' trash can. Jaemin stood his guard and didn't budge a bit when Johnny tried to sit him down.

"I'm sorry, he's weird, ignore him. Jisung should be here soon." Johnny then shoved Jaemin back and scolded him silently. Jaehyun tsked. With his newfound confidence, Jaehyun walked around and looked at each member. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his sister was stuck with these idiots after school.

"Can you guys tell me who's in what year? I'd like to know what my 'brother' has gotten himself into. You see, I'm a second year." Jaehyun smiled sweetly, dimples popping out.

"Well you're very handsome, and those dimples would certainly woo our clients! If you join us, your brother's debt could go down faster!" Taeyong exclaimed, particularly fond of his dimples.

"No, I'm fine. I'm busy with volleyball anyways. You don't think I got here because of money right?" Jaehyun sneered. Taeil winced at him and bit his lip. Jaehyun hated the students at SM Academy. When he got here, a year before Jisung, all he got was cruelty from both students and even some staff.

Before starting his second year, he confessed to a guy in his team. It was a 3rd year who was going overseas for university, but Jaehyun didn't know that, so he confessed his affection for the older. The guy humiliated him on the spot and almost beat him up, but Jisung walked into the gym right on time. Jaehyun was in tears and swore that he would move away for university instead of attending SMU like the students usually did.

"We're sorry, that's not what we meant. Let's get onto introductions while you're here. Ten, Kun, Doyoung, Yuta, Johnny, and I are third years. Most of us will be attending SMU next year while Yuta and Taeyong are attending the sister school in Japan." Taeil introduced warmly. Jaehyun still had an annoyed expression.

"Most of us are second years, so you're in luck, dimples. Jaemin, the guy you called 'strawberry', along with Donghyuck, Jeno, Renjun, Kunhang, or Hendery we call him, Dejun, or Xiaojun, Mark, Yukhei, or Lucas, Jungwoo, and I, Sicheng, are part of the superior year." Sicheng added. Jaehyun found himself drawn to Sicheng; the guy looked familiar.

"I've seen you around before, but people call you Winwin," Jaehyun said curiously.

"I'm part of the Dance team as well, so it's probably why you recognize me. My mother is also the CEO of a well-known banking company in China." Sicheng responded. Jaehyun nodded in understanding when in his head, he felt abundantly more nervous.

"And what about the first years? Who is my Jisung hanging out with?" Jaehyun crossed his arms. Johnny spoke up this time. Taeyong rolled his eyes when he saw the other puff out his chest in a manner to impress him.

"That would be Chenle and Yangyang, the twins. They're annoying and I do apologize for them being in not only the same year but the same class." Chenle and Yangyang gaped at him, obviously offended by these words. 

And on that cue, Jisung walked in with a paper bag full of instant coffee and tea. She at least knew they liked Black and Oolong tea, so the rest was what looked good from her. Jaehyun squealed and scooped her up, twirling her around. Taeil and Johnny watched, amused, but then noticed something.

Like a _click._

"Jae! Put me down!" Jisung yelped. Guests watched them in amusement and loved the interaction. Taeyong did want Jaehyun to join the club at that moment, but it wasn't his decision. It was Jaehyun's. 

"Fine fine, now put this down and let's go. We need to get stuff done before the storm hits." Jisung sighed and nodded. She placed down the coffee and didn't forget how they didn't know how to make it. In five minutes, she made a cup of coffee and hastily gave it to Jaemin. Jisung wanted him to like it to not make her go back and get them the expensive coffee beans that were worth their rent.

Jaemin took the cup and swirled it around, taking a big inhale of the roasted smell. He was pleasantly surprised, so then he took a sip of the coffee Jisung made. Guests watched in shock, wondering if it was good enough for their prince to drink. 

What they didn't see was Jeno squint at Jisung. He was annoyed by Jisung getting so much attention from Jaemin in a short amount of time. When others gathered around the group of hosts and Jaehyun, he let out an angry puff of air and left the club room in a hurry.

"I... approve! This is delicious! Now let's continue with activities and you can go on home. First years usually leave early on Fridays so the rest of us can prepare for the weekend." Jaemin spoke excitedly. Chenle and Yangyang were already gone by the time Jaemin finished the coffee.

When Jaemin looked around to offer his cup to Jeno, he was nowhere to be found. He didn't need to know Jeno's jealousy, because Jeno was the 'kind and beautiful' one. He was supposed to be the one Jaemin paid attention to.

Right?

When Jisung walked in the next day, she found herself being bombarded with questions about instant coffee. As well as a couple of glares from Jeno, but she didn't see that. After putting her stuff down and getting ready to be their maid, Renjun came up to her to be her friend. From what she's seen, Renjun was a fierce member but was also the nicest out of all of them.

"Jisung! Taeyong and Kun are out doing some business things for their families so they left the club to us. Jaemin wanted to let you know that you've been upgraded to an official club member! Now that you're no longer our errand boy, you'll be doing the things that you usually see us doing." Renjun briefly explained. Doyoung rolled his eyes at the explanation and became more detailed when he sent Jisung off to be dressed, pushing him into the dressing room for the twins to help her out.

That didn't work out since not a second letter, she kicked them out.

And something _clicked._

When Jeno looked at Jisung's glasses, he sighed and took them.

"Hey! Give those back!" Jisung shouted. She jumped to get it from his grasp but he just wouldn't let her.

"You'll be wearing contacts from now on, so there's no way in hell you'll be wearing these in the club. Got it." Jisung glared at him and nodded after a while. Not an hour later, she not only had a haircut but a pair of Korea's finest contacts in her eyes.

Then a _click_ was heard.

"Jisung, can I ask you something?" Jeno wondered. Jisung, still adjusting to her contacts, agreed. Jeno bit his lip for a second then shook his head. He turned and walked away from her, asking himself it was true.

"Nevermind, go and sit down with that lady over there. She's a guest that just came back from Germany." He said plainly. Renjun's eyes widened and silently pleaded Jeno to have someone else for her, but Jisung just walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you, can you tell me your name?" The lady looked up and smiled, but there was a slight glint in her eyes.

"I'm Lady Yerim. I'm assuming you're the new member Jaemin keeps ranting to me about. Who knew he could pay so much attention to a lowlife," she said quietly, making sure no one heard. Jisung was shocked by her words but continued to smile, it was her duty after all.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about-" she started, but was quickly cut off.

"It's pathetic. You'll never be at the level of handsomeness as everyone else. You make trash cans look nice to live in. Sadly, this school let you in. I can understand your brother, because well, look at him. I'd love to see what that's like. But you? Simply tragic." Yerim finished. Jisung swallowed her tears and looked at her now cold cup of tea. Yerim smiled sweetly and sipped her coffee. 

"Lady Yerim! I didn't know you were coming today." Jaemin's voice rang through the club room. When Jisung looked up from her cup, she saw Taeyong, Kun, and Jaemin dressed up in fancy suits. 

"Is there a problem here?" Kun spoke up. His voice was laced in exhaustion, even though his face was completely neutral and beautiful like always. Jisung's eyes widened as she looked at Yerim. She just shook her head and smiled.

"No, not at all."

Jaemin knew something happened, but he didn't know what to say or do, so he stood there in silence. He watched the two interact and noticed how tense Jisung was the next day. Jisung did her best to satisfy Lady Yerim even though she wasn't fond of her. After her appointment ended, Jisung stood up to clear the table, not noticing the glares she was getting.

It had become apparent that Yerim wanted Jaemin all to herself. Jisung didn't care much for what the two had but did care about the insults and attention she got.

As Jisung walked down the halls of the empty school, she couldn't help but wonder where her bag went. She left it in the club room, but when she went to go check, Doyoung said that there wasn't any bag left. She wondered where it could have been and kept walking up and down the halls to see if she dropped it, but there was no luck.

Jisung frowned and looked out the window, getting lost on the way the clouds were darkening for rain. It was then that she saw someone throw her bag into the garden. She knew it was her bag by the button the host club gave her as a gift for her first day. It looked like that person was going to set it on fire with a match, but once Jisung got to it, the person got scared and ran.

"Crap! Where is everything?" Jisung panicked. She glanced around for her things, but many of it was scattered across the large grove. She then felt a drip on her cheek and knew it had started raining. It didn't matter though, she had found most of her school work by now, but her wallet was still missing.

"Jisung? Get inside! You're going to catch a cold!" Jaemin shouted. Jisung ignored him and grew wary as her wallet was still missing. Jaemin huffed and stalked towards her, grabbing her arm so she can come with him.

"Stop! I can't find my wallet, okay? I'll go inside when I find it." Jaemin raised his eyebrow. His eyes wandered the yard until he found her bag all dirtied up like her hands. He frowned. Jaemin rolled up his sleeves and looked with her, not forgetting they were currently getting rained down on. 

"If we look together, we can find it faster!" He shouted.

"Jaemin! Are you crazy?! I'm fine finding it on my own! Get inside before you get sick!" Jisung panicked. Jaemin shushed her and kept looking.

"Too late, I found it!" Jaemin celebrated the fact they got all her stuff, but it was short-lived. Jisung knew later on that she should have taken a picture or video of what happened, but it slipped her mind, as Jaemin did in the mud.

Jaemin slipped and fell right on his butt, making mud splash all over his backside. Jisung couldn't contain her laughter and doubled-over, crutching her stomach. He got mad for a second but started laughing too, it was pretty funny after all.

"What happened to you two!?" Hyuck asked worriedly. He looked at the two, who were soaked from head to toe, and had his mouth open in shock when he saw that Jaemin was the only one covered with mud.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's just get changed, shall we?" Jaemin hummed. When he turned around, Jisung looked at his dirty hair and smiled warmly. 

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Jisung, I got you some clothes," Jaemin spoke. The two had showered, because, for some reason, the club room had its bathroom and showers. Jaemin yawned and opened the curtains to give Jisung, and that's when he finally figured it out.

"O-Oh! Jaemin! Get out, will you?!" She yelled out in embarrassment. Jaemin's face became red when he saw Jisung with only a towel wrapped around her. Jaemin quickly dropped her newly washed uniform on the table near the entrance and left in a rush.

"He finally figured it out, huh?" Chenle asked. Yangyang snickered and nodded.

"It took him to see her naked to finally figured it out," Jeno said. 

"I didn't see her naked! She was covered by a towel, okay?!" He defended. The three laughed.

"By the way, how did everyone else find out?" Taeil asked. He gently placed down some tea and medicine. 

"I don't know, but I noticed her top area when her brother hugged and twirled her around," Hyuck spoke out when he walked in with Mark.

"Should I tell her about me? I think it would help her be less threatened by the overwhelming number of male idiots in here." Mark said as they bite their lip. Kunhang pondered for a minute then shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything unless you don't have to. And by the way, I never got your pronouns today." Kunhang said.

"It's they/them today. Thank you for asking, Hendery. But I do want to tell her my story. I think now that everyone knows, it might be a misunderstanding between everyone. Maybe if we ask then she'll explain." Hendery smiled and nodded. On that cue, Jisung came out wearing her uniform and cheeks unbelievably red. Jaemin was looking at the ground in shame but looked up to apologize.

"Jisung! I'm so sorry, I should have asked to come in-"

"Jaemin, I-"

"I assumed your gender and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way-"

"Jaemin, it's okay! It happened and now it's over. I'm completely fine dressing like this. I'm still female, just now a female with a male uniform. Clothes are just clothes, right?" Jisung shrugged. Mark smiled on the side while Hyuck squeezed his hand.

"Jisung..." Jaemin started.

"It's okay. Just don't tell Jaehyun this happened or he'll kick your ass. Wait, scratch that. He'd probably kill you. Plus, you know how people are here." Jisung whispered the last part. She walked over to the mirror and adjusted her tie. Oh, they knew. When Mark came out as genderfluid, students' reactions were unfortunate. When it came to being gay, bisexual, asexual, pansexual, or anything regarding sexuality, they didn't care. Although, for some reason, they were so negative with the fact that not everyone is cisgender. 

Taeyong watched the interaction and a dread-filled his heart. He knew how protective they became of Mark when they came out, and when the principal talked to them, saying it was fine, as long as they wore a uniform, people became even angrier. The principal did nothing to stop the hate. 

_"That sounds made up."_

_"So, are you ever going to have **the** surgery?"_

_"You're always going to be a girl, Minhyung."_

_"Sounds like someone wants attention."_

_"They is plural, dumbass."_

"Tae? You ready to go home?" Taeyong quickly snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at Yuta. 

"Yeah, let's go."


	3. Not On My Watch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate love, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the very long gap, it hasn't been the greatest start of the year ;;; I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please stay safe and I hope you guys are healthy, wear a mask out, and wash your hands!
> 
> Thank you for supporting me!
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy it!

"Yangyang! Must you always flirt with the upperclassmen?" Chenle sighed. Yangyang giggled and nodded. Chenle couldn't help but be worried about his twin. He sighed deeply and plopped right down on the sofa. He thought back to when they had another set of twins they interacted with. Back when Haechan was still at the school. Donghyuck rarely talks about him anymore, not since the incident with Mark.

"This is a beautiful set of teacups, Doyoung, how did you manage to get these? They're not even out yet." The person spoke. Doyoung became flustered at the question.

"You have a fine eye, monsieur, we got them a lovely company that often gifts our tea sets. I believe it's one of Taeyong's cousin's company." The person frowned a bit before smiling back up at him. He continued to talk with Jaemin and Taeyong, but his mood did change significantly. 

"Hey, sorry to come by so late, I was doubting someone would be here so late!" A male student rushed in, carrying a large box in his hands. Johnny was quick to get the box from his hands and bow politely.

"Hyunjin, you're right on time! What kind of teacups do you have in store for us this time?" Jaemin asked, already standing up to greet him. The student known as Hyunjin smiled and opened the box Johnny set on the next table, where Jisung was looking warily.

"Our company has recently decided to go with a red and gold-rimmed teacup set this time. We wanted to capture a royal tone in time for White Day coming up!" Hyunjin happily spoke, making the other male student in the room wince at his presence.

"How sad, a company has to do a royal theme to get costumers?" He chuckled darkly. The student stood up and thanked everyone for the tea, leaving with a frown and a tiny tear trailing down his cheeks. Jisung couldn't help but be more bewildered than before. 

"I apologize if I'm being impolite, but who was that?" Hyunjin paused for a moment, shaking his head afterward.

"It's okay, that's my fiance, Jeongin. I'm studying abroad next year and he's not too fond of it." Jisung then understood all of his actions up until now.

"I can't believe I got out before they did and I'm still late! Jaemin will never let me hear the end of it!" Jisung mumbled with a panicked tone. She sprinted towards the club room and couldn't help but be relieved she was wearing pants instead of a big dress. As soon as she entered the room, she was welcomed with large palm trees and fluffy red flowers.

"Welcome!" It was all 19 of them, dressed in summer attire. Jisung desperately wanted a photo of this ridiculous entrance to show to her brother later, but alas, Jaemin was quick to swoop her up in his arms and twirl her around.

"My Jisungie! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you." He winked, causing Jisung to blush and squirm out of his grasp. Jisung sighed when the guests twinkled in, taking their seats and the hosts going to their appointments.

"Jisung, how come you aren't in costumes like the rest of the boys?" One girl asked, curious as George. 

"I don't quite like wearing summer clothes during spring, I think it's suited for the season." She answered, making the girls in front of her squeal at her cuteness. They continued to ask questions until Jaemin came up to her once again.

"Oh come on, Sungie! I have your outfit picked out right here. Look, we're even matching!" He exclaimed. Jisung paled at the outfit and shook her head profusely. After a while of trying to convince her, Jaemin gave up and had puppy eyes for a while. 

When Jisung looked up, she saw the guy from earlier come up to her confidently.

"Excuse me, but I believe it's time for us to switch to our next appointments. Am I right, Park Jisung?" Jeongin spoke.

"Yes, you're Mister Jeon..." Jisung glanced at his schedule. At this time, the ladies had already scurried to their next hosts.

"Yang Jeongin. You're even prettier in person, contrary to what that other guy said." Jeongin couldn't help but be smug when Jisung blushed at the comment. Jaemin's jaw fell wide open in shock, suddenly feeling angry. The thing was, he didn't know who to be angry at.

"Would you stop eating that ramen and come help us with the party planning?" Chenle and Yangyang deadpanned. Jaemin continued devouring the food and ignored the two mischievous boys completely.

"I don't know why he's so angry at Jisung, Jeongin does this often. He did it to Taeyong, Johnny, Hendery, and even Kun." Doyoung sighed. Jisung tilted her head to the side, expecting another explanation but never got it.

"There's going to be a party?"

"Yes! We host one every year!" Ten exclaimed.

"...A-Am I required to go to it?" This caught the attention of Jaemin, and of course, Taeyong.

"My question is how you were able to steel him away when I was about to beat Taeyong's streak! Why didn't you look like this wonderful girl instead of how you are now?" Jaemin cried out, taking out a giant portrait of Jisung with long hair and no glasses.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!" She shouted. "Listen, before school some kids decided it would be a good prank to cut a portion of my hair. It looked so bad that I decided to cut it all off my self. As for my glasses, I couldn't a"{fford to get more contacts so I stuck to them." Jisung huffed in annoyance. Jaemin's expr7ssion softened.

"You still are required to attend this party! No excuses everyone! Now, chop, chop! We have planning to do!" Taeyong shouted. Jaemin grinned at Jisung's paled expression. 

"Do we have to dance...? This won't affect my debt if I don't dance, right?" Jisung asked.

"You must dance! As a host, you have to entertain the guests, and that requires dancing!" Jaemin's expression was increasingly smug, and it annoyed Jisung to the maximum level. She couldn't wait to go home but then again, she didn't want any teasing coming from Jaehyun.

"So you have to dance?" Jaehyun asked, shouting from the other room. Jisung groaned in agreement, placing her head on the table. She liked the cold feeling against her cheeks. Jisung sat there for a bit, waiting for Jaehyun to be done getting ready for work so she can give him his dinner.

"Big hoops or small hoops today?" He giggled. She thought for a moment and picked the small ones. "Okay, I'll be home before 11. Don't stay up too late and call me if anything happens!" He quickly ran out the door with his work outfit all set in his bag.

You see, Jaehyun and Jisung still had bills to pay. Jaehyun worked as a waiter in a dress-up style restaurant, seeing that he was old enough but also allowed to work. Jisung still couldn't get a job since she was still young but planned to work as a barista at the coffee shop next to his work. Jisung wasn't fond of dressing up in cute outfits like Jaehyun and was often embarrassed when she wore skirts or dresses that weren't for special occasions.

"One, two, three,..." Jeongin twirled Jisung around, making sure she was taught the proper steps. Jisung's hand sat on his waist while the other held his. If it was the other way around, Jeongin would have known for sure that Jisung was a woman.

"C-Can you slow down a bit?" Jisung squeaked out. Chenle and Yangyang watched in amusement as Jeongin went faster than normal. Jaemin sighed in despair and looked out the window sadly, still confused over who he should be mad at. Should it be Jisung for stealing Jeongin from him? Jeongin did switch host frequently, but he was so close beating the record. Or should he be mad at Jeongin since Jaemin wanted to dance with her first?

"You're getting better, Jisung!" Jisung giggled to herself and thanked Jeongin when he left. She sighed contentedly and hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself at the party.

"My hosts! It is time to make a plan! We need to get Jeongin and Hyunjin together again!" Jaemin exclaimed, one foot on the other and his left arm up, as if he was about to go to a horrendous war, or in this case, a love war.

"The ONE good idea you have and it's THIS?" Doyoung and Jeno yelled at him, simultaneously slamming their books on the ground. This startled a couple of the members; it was rare they lost their temper, but when they did, it was either at Taeyong or Jaemin.

After that, a collective groan was heard from everyone.

"It's the day of the part, Jisung! Are you excited?" Yangyang beamed. Jisung sighed, already regretting her entire existence. Yangyang noticed her expression and giggled. There was much more than Jaemin had planned, but Jisung didn't know.

"How are we even supposed to get them together again? The only explanation I had was that at some point, I would be wearing a dress." Jisung questioned. Yangyang simply hummed and strolled his way to the club room. 

"Jisung! You're here! Let's continue your lessons!" Jeongin smiled at her.

Oh, it was going to be a long day.

Before Jisung entered the ballroom, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I don't know how I got here, but please let everything go well," She mumbled. No one heard her, and she didn't expect anyone to, as her words were only to her mother. Jisung let out her deep breath and made her way inside, standing next to the many members of the host club.

"Before the party begins, I must make an announcement," Taeyong declared. He closed his eyes before continuing, letting a smug grin itch onto his face. "Before the climax of the party, we shall watch who dances the best and pick a winner out of everyone. The winner will not only get a special prize at the end of the night but a kiss from yours truly!" The guests roared in excitement, wanting to be the one who gets to feel Taeyong's lips.

Jisung felt an eye roll come on and held back when the members made their way down, getting ready to dance with everyone. 

Before Jisung knew it, she was yanked out of the room and dragged over the shoulder by someone tall and buff.

"Jaehyun! Put me down, immediately!" She yelled. Jaehyun was quick to hush her as he plopped her right down when they entered the club room. She was then met by a grinning Taeyong and an exasperated Taeil.

"Let's get you ready, shall we?" Jisung raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean, 'get ready'?"

"I'm sorry, they kind of dragged me out of work to help you." Jaehyun frowned, looking at the ground in great shame. Jisung's anger faltered. She sighed and hugged her brother before walking to Jaemin.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

After a couple of arguments and almost smacking Jaemin in the face, she was now changed into a soft red dress. The sleeves hung nicely off her shoulders, exposing her collarbone, but also was tight around the torse, accentuating her waist before going into a slight puffy fashion. The shoes did scare a bit but were cute nonetheless. The heels were also red but had a velvet feel and were topped with a cute bow around the strap. Jisung had to be honest; she never felt this beautiful in her life. 

"And there we go, final touch!" When Jisung opened her eyes again, she was met with a long black wig and makeup so soft, it was barely noticeable. Jaehyun and Taeyong were truly the makeover duo.

"Won't he notice that it's me?" Jisung questioned. Taeyong shook his head.

"Please, he barely had a look at you. Now, take this red shawl and make your way to Hyunjin." Taeyong clapped excitedly.

"What is going on here?! Why aren't you all at the party?!" Jaemin scolded when he opened the doors, eyes widening when he saw Jisung twirl around to face him. Jaemin's breath caught in his throat and his face turned as red as her dress.

"It's our plan, now you must be on your way! Taeil, go back to the party and make sure everyone is behaving, we only have 20 minutes until the climax. Jaehyun, you may enjoy some food before heading off. I do apologize for dragging you out before you got a chance to change. There are spare clothes in the changing room." Jaehyun smiled with his dimples popping out and nodded.

How Jisung was able to walk across the small building without tripping, is a mystery. She took yet another deep breath and opened the doors, loud creaks echoing through the room and startling a blushing Hyunjin.

"It was you who wrote this letter? I'm quite shocked, I was expecting someone completely different." Letter? What letter? Shyly, Jisung stepped forward and held on tightly to her shawl. She took the letter and read through it, cringing at the stupid pick up lines that Donghyuck and Lucas must have made up.

_Dear Hyunjin,_

_From the moment I saw you, I fell in LOVE love!! My heart was beating a million miles an hour and I couldn't help but write you this AMAZING LETTER! Now, are you French? Because Eiffel for you. Sometimes I wish I were cross-eyed so I can see you twice!_

_Please accept my feelings, I will be oh so grateful!_

_Love,_

_Jisung!_

"As sweet as the letter is, I can't accept your feelings." Something in Jisung itched, letting her head tilt in wonder.

"Why?" She questioned. She thought that if she got the reason why he didn't accept her feelings, she would be able to help Jeongin.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else." Hyunjin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. Jisung felt sad, not because of his rejection, but because she forgot how he smiled. She gently patted his shoulder, comforting him when he really should be comforting her.

"If you're looking for Hyunjin, he's in the first music room." Jaemin mentioned. He had been walking back to the ballroom when he ran into Jeongin walking around, a small frown and unshed tears filling his eyes

"I didn't-"

"But you were thinking about it." Jaemin smiled again and walked away, leaving Jeongin speechless.

"I didn't expect you to like me back, honestly. These types of things happen. Whoever has your heart, I hope knows how lucky he is, and how lucky you are to have fallen for them as well." Hyunjin snickered, leaning against the window.

"I can't believe you're comforting me when I should be comforting you." He laughed. Jisung smiled. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Have we met before?" Before Jisung could panic when he held her hand, a soft gasp was heard at the end of the room. Both rapidly looked at the cause and saw Jeongin shed tears as he ran out, making Hyunjin chase after him.

Jisung paled and ran after them for a while. She almost tripped and stopped when Jaemin caught her. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, and was comforted when he shook his head and took her back to the club room to change.

"Our job is done, let's get you changed and back to the party, yes?"

"Innie! Wait, please! It's not what it looks like!" Hyunjin shouted, catching his hand as they both ran outside.

"No, let go! I know you don't love me so just leave me alone!" Jeongin choked out a sob, sniffling and stopping his tracks.

"I rejected her because I love you!" Suddenly, the lights flashed on and the guests were filing onto the porch, watching the couple with a tight feeling in their chests. Well, Jeongin was in shock, and it didn't help when all these people were now watching them.

"I'm in love with you, and I just want to spend this time we have left before I have to leave abroad. I know a year is a long time, but by the time we get back, we can plan our wedding and spend the rest of our lives together. That is if you let me." Hyunjin begged. Jeongin stood there, silent.

"... I never stopped loving you, you know. I tried so hard to get over you and move on with my life, kept going from host to host, but nothing helped." Jeongin took this chance to squeeze Hyunjin's hand, making him smile in relief.

They had a moment to themselves and were quickly interrupted by Kun.

"As lovely as this is, we have to announce the winner of today's event! Everyone, please applaud for Yang Jeongin. He shall now receive his prize of a kiss from our leader!" Taeyong smiled.

Jeongin looked at Hyunjin for permission, in which he nodded and pushed him softly towards the staircase. He told his fiance that he should receive his prize.

"And in the interesting turn of events, that special kiss will be replaced by a kiss from our newest member, Jisung!" Jisung choked on her sushi when she heard Chenle and Yangyang's voices through the speakers. She had time to change back into her suit and eat some delicious sushi. Jisung sighed and decided that there was absolutely nothing she could do to but to accept her fate. By then, Jaehyun had left, and boy was this story going to be an interesting one.

"What?! No-!" Jaemin started to protest, but it was too late; Jisung was already heading down the stairs and to Jeongin. When she reached him, she smiled and reached up.

Jungwoo knew that Jaemin would go down and try to stop this, so he casually threw a banana peel on the very last step. Naturally, Jaemin tripped and accidentally pushed Jisung to kiss Jeongin on the lips instead of his cheek. The crowd roared in excitement.

Now, Jisung was just a bit confused and simply shrugged. Hyunjin was laughing at the unfortunate turn of events and comforted Jeongin when he looked at his fiance in panic. And Jaemin? He was on the ground, frozen and embarrassed.

"That took quite a turn! We hope you all enjoy the rest of the party and keep supporting us in the future!" Taeyong laughed through the microphone.

"You WHAT?!" Jaehyun yelled, slamming his water on the table.

"Yeah, I was shoved on accident and I had my first kiss with Jeongin." Jisung shrugged again.

"NO BIG DEAL?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT JAEMIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @/universesadrien  
> Instagram: @/universesadrien  
> Wattpad: @/universesadrien
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad.
> 
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
